


Courting Death

by crescentshadows19



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slender Man-Fandom
Genre: Accidental Mutilation, Collecting Souls, Dead People, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Immortals, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is perpetually tired, Slender already has feelings for Reader, The Reader is the Grim Reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: Your work is tiring.An endless cycle of soul reaping with no end at sight.Not to mention, the lack of relationships did not help your lonely existence.Luckily enough however, a certain slender being has always liked your company.
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Courting Death

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write any Slender bros fanfics nowadays, I try to create a story with a specific type of reader that has a special dynamic depending consequently on each slender. An example of this being, I could never pair Trender with a doormat type of reader without him getting bored to tears or just straight up ditching them. For him, I prefer readers that have a backbone to counter his diva-like/sarcastic personality. BUT, if I did write a doormat type of reader with Trender, there should be a special circumstance or situation that should make their pairing work. Now for this certain fanfic, I noticed that the readers I read about or end up writing about for Slender are always at a disadvantage. It's either he looks down at them for being lower than him or just thinks of them as a burden. Doesn't matter if the reader is a human, creepypasta, some sort of hybrid, or etc. The point is they're always at a disadvantage and have to be the one to get the initiative to get Slender to like/trust them. So I decided to switch things up a bit. In here, the reader has a much higher position than him. Introducing, *drum roll* Grim Reaper!Reader! If Slender is sort of OOC, please forgive me as this is me experimenting with a new dynamic.

The familiar sensation of being whisked away into a different location filled your entire being before you finally felt your presence establish itself fully into your new environment. Gathering your bearings, you looked around the recognizable surroundings before sighing out loud with exasperation.

You're here again.

This could only mean one thing.

_ "...Slender? Are you there?" _

And just as if you summoned him, the tall being came out of his hiding place from the shadowy area of the woods, looking as dapper as ever. He strode toward your direction until he stopped at what he deemed was a respectable distance.

** "Miss ______." ** He inclined his head politely in greeting.

You leveled your gaze at him from the dark depths of your hood. 

Ignoring the social pleasantry, you skipped straight to the heart of the matter.

_ "This is your fifth kill this week."  _

** "Is that so? I have not noticed." **

_ "Being coy isn't very becoming of you, Slender." _ You floated over to a nearby glade to scan the area as dark wisps of smoke trailed after your form.  _ "You had promised you would keep down the killing this month." _

** "Indeed, however, they trespassed in my forest and that action entailed the proper response." **

_ "And killing them immediately was the proper response?" _

** "Yes." ** He replied without hesitation.

You could only mutter under your breath before giving up completely. You've had this conversation countless times and both of you did not see eye to eye on the issue. If he hasn't changed his opinion then, he most likely won't change it now. You might as well finish your business here before moving on to the next place that needed you.

_ "Well, where are they?" _

** "Where are who?" **

_ "Do not play dumb with me when you know exactly what I mean." _

You waited for him to lead you to your work but he did not move at all from his current position. Instead, he seemed very content to watch you as he fixed his already proper necktie. Impatiently, you gestured for him to assist you as he normally did but he continually paid you no mind. You tilted your head in confusion at his actions until you realized his intention. It appeared he wanted you to find them yourself this time. For what purpose this would accomplish, you were unsure but he was trying your patience as you were unnecessarily wasting your time with his games.

You glared at him.

He was faceless and yet you were very certain that on the faint markings of his face, would be an impudent self-satisfied grin.

Centuries of all living creatures either being scared or reverent of you and this is what you had to deal with.

Slender-beings. 

You'll never understand them.

Feeling done with his incorrigible behavior, you hovered away from him as you searched for your targets. When you did so, Slender slowly began following you from a safe distance. 

You threw him an irritated glance.

He seemingly smirked at you.

Insufferable. Truly, he was.

The pair of you mutely passed through his infamous woodland. Despite your actual reason for coming here, you would have to admit that his forest was beautiful. You'd give him that much credit. The chirping of cicadas, the scent of pine, the moonbeams that flittered through the patches of leaves, and the fresh dewy mist of stars sprinkled throughout the sky just showed you how full of life it was. It was such a stunning piece of scenery that it was honestly unfortunate that no human could ever enter to enjoy such a sight without being murdered on the spot. 

Your ash-colored robes swished with the gentle breeze as you reached your destination with the slender being's footsteps quietly treading behind you. In front of you, was an open clearing where you could easily tell this was the best place to watch tonight's sky paintings of bright comets and smoky nebulas. Just seeing it, almost made you smile.

It was such a lovely night.

Maybe you would've liked to visit this forest more often and watched the stars one day but that's not why you're here. No. Duty was here calling you to do its bidding. 

You needed to focus.

You looked away from the sky to peer down at the grisly mess near the hem of your robes.

Two decaying bodies were on the ground, strangled to death with their bodies mutually disfigured beyond recognition. You made sure that the running blood and gore won't catch onto your clothing as you scanned the grotesque corpses, searching for something very specific.

_ "Where are the--oh, there they are." _

They were several feet away from what used to be their bodies.

Two spirits were huddled together, trembling, holding each other in comfort as they sat with mute horror of seeing their bodies mutilated and lying limply before them. They were young. Teenagers if one would hazard a guess based on their ghostly faces. Barely even adults. It was sad to think that you had to get them so early, but their time on earth was undoubtedly finished. Slender's forest was already ruled out by human authorities as unsafe due to 'wolf' attacks as anyone who came in, never went out alive. It gave everybody complete warning of the dangers of coming near his territory. In the end, however, the young adolescents still decided to enter his forest which more often than not, guaranteed for an early demise. 

It was quite melancholic.

Why did mortals deliberately try to put themselves on harm's way on purpose, you'll never know. Often they would complain to you in anguish on dying before they reached the peak of their lives but what they lacked to understand was that their own actions led them here.

You had nothing to do with it.

You just guided them to the next life, wherever it might be. You'd spare them if their physical body had a chance of living but it typically was not the case. 

Especially now.

You lowered your hood as you revealed the illusion of your human facade to show you meant them no ill intent.

_ "C'mon... time to go..." _ You gently told the ghosts.

They did not seem to hear you as they were still shaking in fear. One of them raised a quivering finger to point behind you, towards Slender, as you could see terror gripping them in unspoken tacit.

_ "Him? Don't worry about him, you're safe now." _ You said sotto voce.  _ "He can't touch you anymore. I promise." _

The ghost slowly lowered their hand before turning to their companion in quiet communication. Although frightened, they held their hands tight together and gradually acceptance filled their eyes as they bowed down to fate. They gave each other a gentle kiss before doing so and meekly bowed their head towards you in consent to their inevitable end.

You lowered your head in condolence to them.

Their spiritual bodies slowly began dissipating, their light fading until all that was left was a pair of pulsing, bright, ethereal orbs.

You felt some of your ebony smoke climb unto your hand to form your customary scythe until eventually, it was made whole.

Now the tricky part.

You felt the two spheres crackle in nervous energy.

Time seemed to stop.

You rose higher from the ground as the air from your presence began to throw a tempest around you with blistering winds from the powerful energy you began to gather inside you.

With keen eyes, you carefully aimed your scythe to the glowing thread that connected the souls to the earth before them.

You sharply inhaled.

Letting the power of your authority and force fill you with strength, you ultimately let go of this raw energy with physical exertion as the precise motion of cutting the spirits' last strand of connection to the physical plane took it all away.

With nothing to hold them unto the physical world, the orbs finally vanished into the mist of the night.

You finally exhaled in relief but it was interrupted when you hear someone slowly clapping.

** "Impressive as always." **

You turned your head to his direction in annoyance as your scythe dispersed back into smoke.

Slender watched the whole scene play out from afar. Why he stuck around, you had no idea as he's watched you done this too many times for it to be amusing to him. 

You let yourself come down from your high by taking deep breaths. 

When he saw you finished recomposing yourself, he once again approached you but this time with an agreeable sort of spirit about him.

** "Are you free for the rest of the night?" **

You threw him the most deadpan look you can manage.

You were the Grim Reaper, what exactly did he think you were doing all the time?

** "Right... I apologize..." ** He uncomfortably cleared his throat,  ** "Then may I entice you to the idea of a short stroll in the forest?" **

_ "Slender..." _ You began tiredly, ready to tell him that you were on a schedule but he cut you off.

** "I know, you do not have to explain it to me..."  ** He said with determination lacing in his voice. ** "Your time is consequential to the balance of nature as your responsibility calls you every waking moment. It is undoubtedly important... Nevertheless, could I be selfish to ask if you could be amiable enough to spare me a few seconds of your evening?" **

You were going to swiftly deny his request as he has done this routinely throughout your previous meetings but something in you paused at him. Underneath your tired eyelashes, you studied the patriarch with intrigued perplexity. 

This time, he looked curiously serious in soliciting for your company.

To the untrained eye, he didn't show any outward emotion as he spent centuries concealing his body language to the best he can. But luckily, you knew him too well to be fooled by any of his tricks. His stare was oddly solemn while he held himself up stiffly despite his attempt of trying to look relaxed and nonchalant. His hands although hidden due to his folded arms, slightly fidgeted in a tense manner.

He was nervous, you realized.

By what exactly, you were not sure.

You tried to scavenge what little knowledge you had when mortals were acting this way.

The first would be where there is an imminent threat. However, that did not make any sense as you alongside Slender were the only ones around. He does not fear death nor does he die for some time when you last checked so you must cross out those guesses.

Hypothesis two would be when mortals were nervous around their paramour or a person who they hold adoration for.

Yet, it also couldn't be that since once again, the only ones around were you and him.

And you were certainly not his lover in any way unless...

No, it was completely preposterous.

It can't be.

Could it?

Your head reeled as you realized the killings in his forest these past months had sky-rocketed and how nowadays, he always waited around until you came by. He used to do this habit when he was a child but as he grew older it had lessened. That is, until very recently. Didn't mortals try to find ridiculous ways to spend their time with those they think they're infatuated with?

But the notion was incredulous as that would mean he...

You narrowed your eyes at him.

_ "Is this... your poor attempt of being... romantic?" _

** "Perhaps." ** His tone conveyed playful banter as if trying to make you see the humor of the situation.

You did not smile at all at his antics. Instead, you threw him an icy glare.

** "Perhaps not." ** He turned his head away as if holding back a grimace.

_ "You do realize this pitiful endeavor of wooing me is quite distasteful, seeing how you multiplied my work." _

** "I did not have any means of contacting you."  ** He responded dismissively.  ** "Humans are a small price to pay if it means the promise of seeing you once more." **

You were not impressed at all.

You had better things to do than have him waste your time.

_ "I believe I'm needed elsewhere."  _ You declared flatly.  _ "Goodbye Slender. I bid you a good evening." _

You turned to leave, prepared to collect the next set of souls when you were taken aback by the tall being.

** "Surely I can ask you to stay for a fe--" **

In his effort of barring you from taking your leave, you alarmingly felt a warm hand clutch unto your naked wrist, making your eyes widen in astonishment at his insolence and recklessness. You quickly turned around, jerking your arm away from his grasp as deep ire filled your bosom. 

_ "Have you lost all of your senses?! Look what you have done to yourself!" _

The tall being's previously pale palm was black and shriveled. Any hint of muscle mass was entirely gone from the tips of his fingers to his wrist which had the appearance of repulsive tar-like skin plastered over rotting bone. It was honestly barely holding onto his arm. Slender glanced at his deformed hand then casually ignored it as he returned his attention towards you.

You gritted your teeth.

You were infuriated at his display of apathetic disregard for his own well-being. It reminded you why the concept of slender beings was irritating to you. They casually walked between the thin line of mortality and immortality due to their regeneration making them very careless of their actions as they rely on it heavily. Had it not been for that, you would've had harvested so many of their race's souls.

_ "Had you not been blessed with your healing ability and was instead some normal mortal, you would have died too early! Tell me, what impeccable reason do you have for throwing all capacity of logic out the window?" _

He did not reply instantly.

Instead of a cheeky comeback like you expected, he lowered his head in deference at your admonishment before answering hesitantly.

** "I simply... did not wish to see you go..." **

You abruptly felt angry at his confirmation of your speculation. It almost felt as if he betrayed you.

_ " And here I thought you were above such base desires..."  _ You muttered scornfully.  _ "Did you not say such sentiments were for imbeciles and goons?" _

** "I did... however, I have to confess that I would be lying to myself if I said that I did not feel anything for you..." **

He still did not meet your gaze.

The soft wind blew gently as dry leaves rose in hopes to meet the heavens above.

The breeze stopped midway.

The leaves fell.

_ "You're being such an errant fool..."  _ You said wearily as a sliver of commiseration for him went through you.

** "I know..."  ** He said quietly.

You tried meeting his stare but he turned away from your assessing look.

You looked at his hand again, feeling guilty of its disfigurement. Even though he had regeneration, it might take him two days at most to make it heal fully, not including its functionality. It also didn't help your compunction that the proverbial icing on the cake was your rejection of his tryst.

You sighed at this.

You decided you might as well indulge him for compensation.

_ "...You were talking about a stroll in the forest?" _

His head noticeably perked up at that.

He swiftly teleported to your side and in true gentlemanly fashion, he offered you his unhurt arm.

** "Whenever you're ready, milady." **

You rolled your eyes at his endearment for you. From one of your hidden robe pockets, you brought out a pair of elbow-length gloves. You meticulously placed one on each hand, ensuring no hint of bare skin could be seen. Only when you were satisfied did you nod at him and carefully take his non-injured arm.

_ "Shall we?" _

Side by side, you walked together through the thicket of the peaceful woods.

You let yourself enjoy the cool breeze as you tried your best to enjoy your short break from work. The chance to have any leisure time was completely foreign to you yet you were able to welcome the experience wholeheartedly with the wondrous scenery that surrounded you. The camaraderie was also pleasant due to the warmth from Slender's close presence that you shuffled closer to him, savoring it. It was rare for you to have any contact from any living creature so when you did, you slightly reveled in it. It soothed a part of you that longed for closeness making you feel at ease. 

You were surprisingly enjoying your time together until you felt Slender start to stir.

** "So--" **

_ "If this is you asking me when Offender dies once more, I am leaving immediately." _

He quickly stilled himself at this.

_ "He's the worst kind of scum to live on this earth but sadly, his death is still far away. So stop asking." _

** "I was not going to ask about that." **

You gave him a dubious look.

** "...It may be possible that I was, but I have a different query now if it isn't too personal to ask?" **

_ "Go ahead. I'm all ears."  _ You answered noncommittally.

** "Why have you recently adopted a mortal's form? From all the years I've known you, you seemed quite content on using your normal appearance of a skeleton." **

You paused at this.  _ "Do you not like it? Or is it too vain of me to assume a human's face? I thought it was easier for mortals to accept their death if their captor looks more appealing rather than my normal skull."  _ He helped you untangle a small branch that got stuck at the end of your garment before proceeding with your stroll.

** "Do not take any disrespect but the look of it overall is of no great importance to me. And no, it isn't if it's for the sake of productivity. What I wish to learn is if it garnered better results." **

_ "None taken. And honestly, it has. The souls are more accepting of their fate now that I use this form. I might stick with it for a while to be truthful." _

You both went quiet as you watched a young fox go through a copse of bushes.

_ "Now I have a question." _

** "Yes?" **

_ "If you were not sure of my acceptance of your offer, why did you ask? You're not the type to do anything unless you were truly certain of your desired outcome. So why risk looking like a fool? I do not understand your course of action." _

You went forward but was nonplussed to see that he had stilled in all movement.

** "Despite knowing my chances, I would rather admit everything than hide it from you." **

He gently let go of your arm, opting to face you in your conversation with absolute earnestness.

** "I respect you too much to pretend that I am indifferent to your presence than to spare my pride." **

He was only a hair's breadth away yet he kneeled before you despite your protests. His long body was still tall as his head met your scrutiny without any difficulties. He was being uncharacteristically...  _ sincere _ which unnerved you greatly. You should've seen this coming when he asked for your time however you were taken aback all the same.

** "If I have one promise to you, my lady, it is the knowledge that I will always be honest with you." **

_ "Why? I have done nothing to warrant this loyalty so why are you doing this?"  _ You were uncomfortable with his odd declarations seemingly coming out of nowhere. Slender was  _ never _ this forward. For him to do so must mean he was truly intent on pursuing a romantic liaison with you. 

And you don't know how to feel about that.

** "I have always held you in high regard since we've met. You have always been accommodating to me despite it not being necessary especially when I was a needy child..."  ** He shook his head in remembrance of his memories.  ** "You were my perpetual companion. You've known me from the start. You've seen my defeats. You've seen my victories. My shame and my enjoyments. You were always there." **

_ "Yes, but all those things you've mentioned had many deaths in it so I wonder why?" _

He chuckled softly at this before resuming once more.

** "And yet... despite all reason...you are and always have been my one constant in the centuries I've lived..." **

Using his good hand, he took your palm with significant veneration. ** "Which is why I can tell you with utmost certainty that I could never hide anything from you." **

Watching his face intently, you witnessed as he tore the skin of where his lips would be as he continued. ** "And I truly hope that one day, you'd do the same for me."  ** And with unceasing softness, he planted a kiss in between your knuckles compelling you to feel stunned at his boldness.

There was... something in the air. 

You were sure of it. He may not have a face to show you any outward emotion but the aura around him felt... fond... and affectionate... You tentatively smiled at him in reply but you honestly did not know how to feel about... all of this. He removed your other gloved hand from your side to place it in-between his so he enveloped your palms completely.

You both stayed this way for several moments as the trees swayed with the dance of the breeze.

The thought of being with him was not appalling nor was it something you'd outright accept.

...

The fact you're even thinking of his offer seriously was alarming by itself.

You needed to think this through.

You slowly removed your hands from his.

_ "I have to go... duty is calling me..." _

He nodded his head while gently letting go of you as you both straightened yourselves out.

_ "Goodbye Slender."  _ You gingerly murmured. 

** "Could you give me the assurance of having another walk with me the next time we meet?"  ** His presumptuous behavior was back making you instantly relax.

You laughed out loud at this.

_ "Such arrogance. I do wonder what happened to the sweet little boy that I used to know? Remember him? Shy and humble?" _

** "He grew up into the superior being standing before you. So is that a yes? I did not hear any refusals." **

_ "You're truly impossible."  _ You shook your head at him fondly.  _ "Do me the honors of keeping the kill count below five next month then I'll think about it." _

** "It's a date then." **

_ "Don't push your luck." _

You both laughed at this before you went away once more to do your never-ending job.

But this time, you felt oddly hopeful for your next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of this idea is honestly hilarious. I posted in a deviantart journal my sims 4 humanized slender bros and this is where this plotbunny came from. XD I was playing with them and ended up killing a random NPC when my human Slender autonomously flirted with the Grim Reaper. I kind of thought it was fitting so I pretty much set him up with Death.I find it funny that inspiration strikes me at the strangest of places.
> 
> Btw the reader here isn't good or bad so if they're kind of dismissive of Slender's murderous tendencies, she kind of doesn't care???? (They have a neutral stance in this and only dislikes it when her work is multiplied)
> 
> Forgive me if Slender acts as a lovesick puppy in this. I wanted something different to write about that was more challenging despite the result that he may end up OOC. I know his attitude towards the reader here is a complete 180 compared to Why You? XD However, please tell me what you guys honestly think of this one, I'm very curious on your opinion.
> 
> This one-shot also has a huge chance of being a mini-series. Will only do it after Why You? is done of course and if you guys are interested enough in this concept only then would I do it.


End file.
